


"Friendship"

by Lunicwriting



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gay, I suck at tags, Kyle might be too gay but this is a kyman fanfic so what did you expect, Kyle tries to not be too gay for cartman but REALLY FAILS BIG TIME, Kyman - Freeform, Kyman IS the main pairing, M/M, but Bunny kind of also got a big part ops, cartman is trying to not be too gay for kyle but fails, clyde is the only one single HAHAHA, craig is being a... craig boy?? idk, it´s a cute fic, kenny wants to flip butters switch and turn him on, kyle is a big gay dork, like... really gay..., no.. you dont understand how gay this is..., stan is being a salty boy, tweek is also being a craig boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: Kyle and Cartman never felt like their relationship fit into the "friend" category, but they never knew what fitted them better. Maybe with help from a teacher asking Kyle to tutor Cartman and a push from a friend could help them find a more suitable term to describe the thing that ties them together?





	1. A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A kyman fanfic I had started a few weeks ago and picked up again, and I don´t regret doing so ^^  
> It was actually meant to be a short fanfic with mostly dialog between Kyle and Cartman but suddenly it went from 1,000 words til´ 8,000... I don´t know when to stop, okay..... It´s a problem...  
> But! This if the first chapter and is ONLY kyman and can be read as a one-shot, if you don´t want to read with other couples, too, then feel free to read the second too (would be really happy if you did ofc!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Isn't it weird?”  
“Huh?” Cartman raised a questioning eyebrow at the vague question Kyle asked without context, who sat beside him in the grass a bit away from the water of Starks Pound.  
“Us, you know… being friends… hanging out… It's weird, right?” He asked again, filling in Cartman on his thoughts.  
“Who's saying it's weird…Fuck them!”  
“Stupid, I'm saying it's weird!”  
“Then I have to fuck you.”  
Cartman smirked as he glanced at the red haired boy next to him.   
“Don´t you dare, fatass.”  
Kyle and Cartman had been friends for a long time, or at least hung out together. Whenever to describe their relationship, it sounded somewhat off to call it “friendship”. It didn't sit right for any of them, it felt like a lie, but that lie was the only thing they had to put their tie into words. When Kyle thought of Cartman and him, he usually ended up comparing his and Stan´s relationship, that was a friendship, but with Cartman he never knew what they were.   
“Is that a threat?” Cartman faked scared, putting his hand against his chest giving off a dramatic gasp to it.  
Kyle grinned back, “Maybe.”  
The bigger boy snickered,” Not afraid of you, jew boy.”  
“Shut up.”  
Usually their arguing would continue on and on, but now it just died out. Both guys still sat where they were when Stan and Kenny left a while ago. They all four had been outside, playing around mostly as to celebrate them graduating high school, but Stan and Kenny had gone home earlier than Kyle and Cartman wanted so now only they were left. It didn't feel awkward as you'd thought it would´ve been between two opposites. They were comfortable with the others presence and didn't mind having nothing to say, just taking in the view over Starks Park.   
“It is weird though.”  
“What?” Kyle didn't hide his confusion at Cartman´s answer. He´d actually expect him to say something … comforting? Something like it wasn't weird at all and others opinions didn't matter.   
Cartman waited a while, looking out over the lake.” I mean, it is, right? We´re not really friends, but it´s not like we hate each other. We´re.. something else. I mean-” Cartman pulled a smile and turned towards Kyle,” Don´t tell me you´ve never felt weird putting the Friend-label on us? It's disgusting, I would never be friends with a jew!”  
Kyle sunk back a bit, sighing at how Cartman never had let the “jew” insult go for the past years. Well, the same thing could be said about him saying “fatass”... they were both really dedicated to never back down with those words.  
“And I'd never be friends with a sick fuck.” scoffed the boy in ushanka hat, with a few curls peeking out on the sides and at the back.   
This was something stupid Cartman had noticed, and it was probably not just him but he never heard anyone questioned it out loud. Not even Stan had asked, or at least not what he knew off and they spent pretty much every moment together in the group, though he might never ask because he just knew the answer. It was probably something gay like a “mental connection” created by friendship, or something stupid like that.  
“You really never take off your hat?”  
Kyle´s body gave a barely noticeable twitch, Cartman would have missed it if his eyes wasn't so plastered on Kyle´s body. The red haired boy turned down his gaze a bit. His arms wrapped around his legs that were pulled up to his chest, it all seemed too dramatic for such a simple question. Cartman knew the basic answer which was that Kyle just didn't like his hair much and therefore tried to hide it under that big hat, but maybe he could get something else, a more explaining answer.  
“I just like it.” Kyle replied. A more simpler answer didn't exist. Cartman furrowed his brows together a bit, not satisfied at all.  
“Dude, sure, you like the hat. But jesus christ you even sleep with it? I mean, I like my cat but I don't go to that extreme.”  
Kyle looked up with a wrinkled nose, “ Ew. Just ew.”  
“I said I´m NOT sleeping with my cat! What's there to say `ew´about?”  
“The fact that you even brought it up is just wrong.”  
“Oh my god, Kyle.” Cartman sighed,” It was an example, don't bitch about it.”  
“I´m not bitching, just saying you could take another example.”  
Cartman was about to retort back, before he realized Kyle used this to get his mind off of the question at hand and stopped himself,” Answer the question, jew. I won't be satisfied with just that you like your stupid hat.”  
Kyle´s eyes turned watchful, as they stared into Cartman´s they felt heavy and like they kept a secret.” I just don't like my hair.” Kyle cut of the eye contact, placing his head on his kneecaps, looking out over the lake again but not focusing on something special.” It's big. Red. Bushy. Thousands of unruly curls in a big mess. Why would i even like it? Even this hat can´t hide them.”  
His voice carried out angry words while it in itself didn't seem to have anger in it, but you could understand how annoyed and tired he was over it all. Cartman already knew all that. He had seen Kyle in the school restrooms during breaks, trying to at least sort out some strands wanting to escape, though he never managed to get them all under his ushanka. A sort of empathic feeling welled up in him and without his brain being able to gather together words to build a suitable sentence, his mouth had already blurted out some stupid words.  
“It's cute.”  
Not having time to register what he had said before Kyle´s head had completely turned around, staring him straight in the eyes. His both blue eyes shoot question marks at him, “What?” Kyle asked, wanting a verification on if what he had heard was the true words.  
Cartman immediately cleared his throat, averting his eyes and cursed himself for saying something stupid. He wasn't someone who blushes a lot, mainly because he made sure to never say something that would cause that embarrassing tint of red coloring his cheeks, but the words had come out without him getting to think through them. A warm feeling wrapped around his head and it felt like it seeped into his brain, heating it up. Luckily it had gotten darker during the time they were outside, the boys could see not much more than shapes with weak colors, so Cartman was sure Kyle would never see his flushed face.  
“Cute?” Kyle repeated the embarrassing line, feeling how he, as well, felt a small blush cross his face at the awkward word Cartman had used.” Aren't you the one who always teased me about it? Calling me a fucking “daywalker” or something? And now you're saying it's “cute”?”   
Kyle never forgot the time Cartman was younger and each day was always some new crazy idea that always got out of hand. Sure, that stopped years ago, but all of Cartman's friends never let the memories disappear and die out, so sometimes they brought up some idiotic thing Cartman did back then and usually it ended with Cartman trying to protect himself with stupid excuses and saying he was “young”. Though, his behaviour hadn't really changed much. Still somewhat manipulative, racist and all negative words you could use to describe a person, except-Kye took a careful look at the other boys silhouette, like he hadn't seen him for years- as he grew up his body had gotten taller and his stomach had shrunk away. It was still there, and Kyle had a feeling it would never go away completely,but it just wasn't as pouty as it was before. He had broad shoulders too, which gave him a somewhat more masculine build, instead of just looking fat.  
“Don't think I'm changing my mind, jew. Gingers ARE creepy,” Cartman exclaimed,”but I guess you're less creepy.” He added with a low voice, if there had been any other sound around, maybe Kyle wouldn't have caught the words but it was quiet. Kyle heard the words and he didn´t know how to react to that. Hearing Cartman talk like this wasn't something normal so Kyle tensed up a bit, as if he was preparing to fight Cartman if it was necessary.  
“The hell? You can't come and say something like that after years of dragging me down for my hair…” Kyle muttered.   
They let the night air fill the emptiness of the conversation after Kyle's statement. Both boys didn't know how to continue from the subject, which were something new since usually words and bickering came as normal to them. They had had serious conversations before, but not like…. this. The short distance between their arms touching suddenly hit them both hard, like reality smashed them in the face that the others presence were so, so close. Cartman's face unconsciously had furrowed eyebrows and an awkward pout, his eyes quickly jumped all over to find something he could rest them on. Kyle still held his arms wrapped around his legs, his hands maybe a bit tighter together and his head a bit turned down, almost as to hide his face from the world.   
One thing they both had in common right now was the annoyingly tingling feeling that messed up their chests, and they both blamed it on the nerves. Oh, yeah. It was the end-of-the -school- nerves speaking.   
As the tension seemed to grow between them, Cartman finally found words to cut through it, maybe they weren't well planned words, but at least they were something and they had been resting at the tip of his tongue, urging him on to say them.   
“It's actually been awhile since I saw your hair.”   
Lie.   
He knew Kyle didn't know about him having been in the school toilet at the same times as he had been fixing his hair, so maybe it was somewhat true? If he were to say it more correctly it would've been “I haven't seen your hair when you're conscious of my presence.”   
“So what?” Kyle retorted, feeling Cartman's stare on him, weighing heavily on his shoulders.  
“Let me see it.”  
Kyle glared back at him, meeting a dominant gaze. “No. why would I? I just said I don't like showing my hair.” Kyle's hands moved protectively up to his ushanka and secured it on his head.  
“Don't be such a pussy, Kyle!”  
Cartman reached out, trying to grab Kyle's hat.   
“I am NOT being a pussy, Cartman! I don't want anyone to see my hair!” Kyle revoked from the boy's hand, fighting him away with his elbow.  
“I've already seen your hair when we were younger, so what's the big deal?”  
“Yeah! You´ve already seen it so that's enough!”   
“Stan's seen it, right? So why can't I?”   
He knew it was a bad argument. It was hasty and just swept out from his mouth.   
“Why the hell are you bringing up Stan?” Kyle asked, frowning at Cartman. Stan was his best friend, someone he could be himself with. Showing his red bush of hair wasn't something he really liked showing Stan, but it didn't feel as awkward around him so there were times, like sleepovers, when he took of his hat, but the occasions were very few.  
Cartman shrugged, not really knowing why but it somewhat bothered him. He had been with Kyle just as long as Stan, maybe not as tight friends, but still.  
“Just take it off, dude!”  
Cartman urged on. His body close to Kyle's who tried to escape with his hair unseen. 

Something snapped.

Cartman completely wrestled down the ginger haired boy. Kyle clearly wasn't prepared at the sudden strength, his body might not be as built as Cartman's, but playing different sports had given him muscles, therefore he could usually fight equally with the bigger built guy. That wasn't the case now, though.  
His back hit the ground with a `thud´, a surprised cry came out. When his brain understood what had happened was he already looking up at the brown haired boy, grinning down with mischievous gaze, a mocking smile playing on his lips.  
Happy he had managed to overtake the ginger so easily, he had placed himself on top of him, sitting on his waist with both legs on either sides, his hands chained Kyle's arms stuck to the ground over his head. A confused second swept over Kyles face before being replaced by defiance.   
“Get. Off. Me. Fatass.” Kyle worded in a threatening voice.  
Cartman only chuckled. The tingling feeling in his stomach spread fast throughout his body, the cool night air brushed against his heated, flushed skin.   
“Can't get up, Jew boy?” Cartman sneered.  
“If I try. I can.” Kyle replied,  
“Then-” Cartman leaned. “Why don't you try?”   
Kyle damned himself for shivering at Cartman's whisper close to his ear. Even being a little muffled from his ushaka covering them didn't lessen the impact they had on his growing nerves. He was sure he could break free by just kicking around and it probably wasn't so hard to twist his hands away from Cartman´s hold. Even so, he didn't do it. He didn't try to kick or twist, he didn't do anything and he wondered why. His body felt small, not a feeling he enjoyed, but it made him feel frozen to the ground. It's like he's waiting for something to happen.   
Not knowing how to answer, Kyle kept quiet for a moment and Cartman took that as a invitation to continue.  
“Now,” Cartman mover one hand to the ushanka, still getting no backfire from the boy under him,” let's see.”  
Kyle swallowed, a thought repeated in his head over and over again, “This is stupid”. If he just let Cartman see his hair they would probably go back to just sitting beside each other again, talking nonsense. He did have his pride, and it always felt like people seeing his hair drained it away a tiny bit each time, but maybe this is where he had to just go with it. Knowing Cartman, something worse would follow if he didn't get what he wanted, and since they were soon to graduate from High School that's what Kyle least wanted. Kyle averted his gaze as he could feel the hands presence on his hat.   
It was so, so stupidly over dramatic.   
With one, swift movement he janked the green big ushanka away, it landed on the grass just some inches away.  
They blamed it on teenage hormones;  
The heartbeats;  
The flushed cheeks and how fast the whole atmosphere had gone from two people with a serious topic 'til now one of them being on top of the other, only to see his hair.  
Cartman felt how he forgot to breath for a second. With Kyle stuck underneath him he was free to do whatever, of course there was a line he didn't want to overstep since he knew, and Kyle knew, he could be pushed off whenever with a kick. But since he didn't do anything to really fight back, Cartman took his chance.   
It was still big, nothing seemed to have changed from when they were young. The red color wasn't as strong; still red but more saturated. His curls were wildly running all over the place, poking out and linking to each other.  
He gulped quietly at the sight, taking it in as a new feeling grew in him.  
Kyle reacted at his wrists getting a tighter squeeze around them.  
“So?”   
Oh God, he hated this.  
A unreadable expression faced him. No smiling. no hate. Having just eyes studying him while his insecurity was out in the open and not getting a single reaction was worse than Cartman laughing at him. His thoughts ran to all places and created his own imagination on Cartman's feelings.   
The straightforward question reminded Cartman it was freaking Kyle Broflovski he had under him. The one he had spent years with teasing and bullying, only in the last three or two years had he toned it down. The first thought was that he liked seeing the red fluff covering Kyle's head, it rapidly changed to admitting he thought Kyle was good looking and that puberty had only brought positive features.  
Those thoughts were immediately scratched over.  
“Nothing new.” Cartman pressed out, closing his eyes so he wouldn't go ahead and say something stupid again. After all, accidentally saying two stupid things in one night were enough, if he said anything more embarrassing he might as well dig his own grave.   
The body on top of Kyle moved away. His arms was released and he was free to sit up. Which he didn't. He continued to lie down; his breathing had increased when Cartman had been so near, and now when he was free, he didn't feel like moving. So he laid still, trying to get his heaving lungs under control.   
Cartman had taken his place beside the ginger, facing away from him.   
Something felt off.   
Kyle inhaled,” Told you.” He said, keeping his voice steady and not letting it shake as his nerves were doing right then. Forcing himself up in a sitting position with his legs intertwined, he picked up the familiar hat from the ground, unnecessarily brushing it off as if he cared if it was dirty or not, then letting it find its place on his head.   
Cartman hated this right now. It's like he trapped himself in a corner and didn't know how to get away. The sight of Kyle without his hat, was not something new, but feeling this weird warmth was. When Kyle had laid underneath him it felt like he had power, and he liked it. Kyle had always been the one person who was never afraid to stand up against him, alone or not, but being on top of him gave him the power to choose how things were to play out, and if playing his cards right he maybe would be able to take advantage of that. Though, he pussied out. It actually was almost like a chock with the unexpected raise of adrenaline running through him just by taking of a hat, seeing how Kyle showed weakness added to it as well.   
It was weird, but “weird” doesn't always mean “bad”, right?  
Several minutes had passed by before Kyle mentioned how much the time was.  
“It's already passed midnight. We-we should go home, it is after all a school day and my mom is probably staying up and is worried.”  
Kyle grimaced at how he probably would get a schoolding, no matter how old he got, his mom still made sure to continue the “parenting role”, including getting her son to follow rules. Even making him follow a rule telling him how long he could be out, and he had already passed that time hours ago. Knowing that, he hadn't let his mom go around at home not knowing anything, he had sent her a text saying he would be staying outside longer, after that he had turned off sound on his phone because his mom would surely try to contact him.  
“Your mom's a bitch.” Cartman addad flat out.   
“If anyone's a bitch it's your mom.”  
Cartman turned his head to Kyle, “My mom's NOT a bitch, Kyle!” Cartman said, pulling himself up off the ground,” She's a whore; which is still better than your mom.” His lips pulled into a smirk towards the boy still on the ground who looked up, giving a frown. He was always taken aback at how Cartman never seemed to be bothered with who it was he insulted, different from Kyle who never thought of insulting his mom, since he knew better.  
“Don't call your own mom a whore, dude.” He stood up ,facing Cartman. During puberty he and Cartman went through a “growth spurt” at the same time, and that had started a silent was between them of who was the tallest. While their heights changed from month to month they varied with being the tallest person, but now it's been Kyle who has kept the winning title for two months and he enjoyed being taller than Cartman, an advantage if he felt like annoying him.  
“What? She is a whore though?” Cartman said, raising a brow.  
Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes. Walking passed Cartman with a shove,” I know she is..”  
Cartman had always been protective of his mom, no one got to insult or harm her except him, of course. So Kyle agreeing to his mom being a whore made him fume up, “Don't fucking call my mum that, you fucking dirty Jew!”   
Cartman ran up to Kyle, keeping up with the longer legs. Kyle didn't pay much mind to the insult, instead he grinned back, only fueling more of the brown haired boys feelings.  
It was annoyance growing in him, but also something else warm and burning his heart as he saw the freckled smile. That “something” was pushed away and ignored, for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, how was it? Hopefully you don´t think it was a waste of time hehe...  
> I´m happy if you want to leave a comment telling me your thoughts on it.I welcome criticism with open arms as long as it isn´t "this sucks" because  
> 1, that´s not valid criticism  
> and  
> 2, tell me something I don´t know please ^^ HAhA  
> No but okay, I´m gonna be serious now.  
> If you read this fanfic, even if you liked it or felt it was "meh", I´m really happy you took time and read it <3 Means a lot to me, so thank you!


	2. Something Is Changeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters will kind of be sharing places with kyman as the "main pair" I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello^^  
> So this is the second chapter, basically it´s just a extra I had fun with and didn´t really think too much as I wrote it, but I thought "why not post it on here, too" So I did!  
> This chapter will be much less about Kyman and creek and bunny will be in this. I think Bunny kind of took over a bit and I´m sorry for that... But i think I managed to tie it together with kyman at the end?  
> There will be more "sexual" (or intimate might be a better word) scenes, just a bit... warning if you´re not up for it.
> 
> Hopefully you´ll enjoy this ^^

“Dude!”  
Kyle turned around as he heard Stan's voice, seeing him come towards him.  
“Where the hell were you tonight? You gotta get your mom to stop calling me whenever you choose to break the rules and worry the shit out of her.” Stan complained, fiddling with the code to his locker next to Kyle whose mouth stretched out in a grimace.   
“Sorry, Stan. Time just went and I guess I forgot to tell mom how long I was gonna be out.”   
Stan paused a moment to look at his friends face, scowling, “I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but clearly your mom doesn't.”  
Closing his locker, Kyle leaned against it to wait fo the raven haired boy to pick out his books for the lesson.   
“I have told her to not worry, though.”  
“Well, that's not enough. If she wakes me up one more time I'll kick your ass.”  
Kyle frowned, feeling like he couldn't retort back to that.  
When he got home he was directly faced with questions and scolding, more than what it would have been if it was a weekend, where the rules were somewhat looser. She mentioned she had called Stan and got the answer he didn't know, which just added to her worries. It's almost like she automatically assumed Stan not knowing where her son was equally to him as being close to dying on the street somewhere. It's happened multiple times, and everytime, Stan made sure to let Kyle know how much it annoyed him and he had heard it loud and clear. Of course he had tried to calm his mom down and tell her that even if Sann was his best friend he didn't always know where he was, hoping it would stop her a bit from calling him. All she had done was glaring at him and counter with the argument that calling Stan was at least always worth a shot. Kyle's mom always had a strong determination and hard to get her to change her mind, so Kyle usually gave up.  
Stan slammed the metal door closed.   
“But what were you doing anyway? It's not really like you to be out that late with school the next day.”   
Kyle shrugged, not knowing how he were to explain his and Cartman's time together. “Nothing much, really. Cartman and I just ended up talking longer than expected, I guess.” A vague memory of what happened, how Cartman had been on top of him,played on his mind. He tugged on his underlip, if he blurted it out Stan would maybe misunderstand, since looking back at it now everything he and Cartman did felt so gay, along with how his body had contained a weird excitement during that moment.  
Stan had known Kyle since forever, and he knew when something was up, but it didn't seem to bother him too much so he needed to talk about it. So he just let it fall to the side and motioned to Kyle to follow him to the classroom.   
“By the way, where is Cartman?” Stan searched around after the bigger boy of their group, who were nowhere to be seen.  
“Don´t know.” Kyle joined him in the search, “Haven't seen Kenny either.”  
It wasn't really weird to have them either come in late or skip class, especially since the first lessen were math. It always bothered Kyle who they took school so lightly as they did, and they had fallen out over it numerous times. Kenny seemed to already have given up on school a long time ago, maybe because he already had his mind set on that his living condition could never change, no matter what he did. Even when Kyle tried to convince him he COULD change and live better, he didn't seem to listen. Cartman was different, though, he always responded with saying school was boring and he had better things to do, always igniting an argument between them.  
“Guess those idiots are ditching school, again.” Stan didn't show his distaste for ditching. He's never really done it, except once or twice, but he always said it was for a good reason, though Kyle thought differently, but otherwise he did attend classes, but if he paid attention to them or not were a whole different story. Kyle always thought Stan would've skipped more if it wasn't for his long-time relationship with one of the schools smartest students, Wendy Testaburger, who didn't want her boyfriend to be seen as “trash of society” as she called it, while referring to Kenny and Cartman. Even if his studying were questionable he kept up decent grades, mostly for having Kyle or Wendy tutor him after school and helping him out.   
The two boys went in to the classroom, the teacher nowhere to be seen and neither to no surprise were the two missing people from the group. They took their seats next to each other.   
A more high pitched voice behind them spoke out,” Hello, fellas, you haven't seen Kenny around, have you?”   
Kyle and Stan glanced back and faced the probably more bright personality in the room. “Nope,” Stan said short, probably still salty from getting nagged at by Kyle's mom in the middle of the night.   
Kyle sighed, “Probably ditching.” he added, not wanting Butters to feel like they were being rude by how dry Stan's reply had been.  
Butters face turned sad, obvious to how he had expected to talk to Kenny,”He really shouldn't do that. Skipping class this close to graduation and all.” He gave a sullen look. Kyle noded.  
“Try tell him that, he won't listen, you know?” The ginger said.  
“Oh I will. That boy needs to get his things together and take school more serious.”  
Butters leaned back, crossing his slender arms over his chest, determined to give the poor boy a lectiour of his own later.  
Kyle gave a smile, knowing Butters was a nice person, but he always had the feeling he could be just as stubborn as Cartman when it came down to it.”Go easy on him, buddy.”  
Butters peeked up at Kyle, brows furrowed,” That's what you´ve been doing, Kyle. It doesn't help! It just makes me angry to see how Kenny just gives up, you know!”   
Kyle pulled back a bit, feeling like if he continued a conversation like this with Butters he would be the one ending up with a lecture. Something he would rather avoid knowing how persistent he could be when it came to responsibilities.   
The door slammed shut, not enough to get all the talk die out but enough to at least get some awareness the lesson was about to start.  
The teacher, Mr Grey, strode forward to his desk, putting down a bag with stuff needed for class as he hushed at the students, saying the class had started.   
Kyle and Stan turned around, facing the front, though Kyle could see Stan had his phone under the desk already sneaking glances at it as Mr Grey begun talking about the plan for the day's lesson.

During the whole lesson time, Kyle and Stan's theory of their two group members wouldn't show up turned out to be true. Kyle focused on writing down the needed stuff from what the teacher scribbled on the board, but at some occasions he glanced at the door, as if Cartman were to run through it, screaming he overslept or something which he did sometimes.Of course, he thought of Kenny doing that too, at least that's what he told himself.

The time came to an end, but before the chatter got too big the teacher told Kyle and Wendy to come to the front. Stan told him he would be waiting outside.  
Mr Grey looked at the two students in front of him, holding a coffee mug in his hand. “So, you are this schools best students, right?”   
Wendy, who liked the title, puffed out her chest proudly, smiling victoriously, “Yes, Mr Grey.” She said.  
Kyle only nodded, wondering why he´d been told to stay behind.  
“And you know about Cartman and Kenny.” Their teacher continued.  
Just at the mention of the two, Wendys eyes felt darker, “Yeah, what about them?”   
The teacher took a sip of his coffee,” I want to give them one last chance to get them to graduate with, at least, a passing grade. Since you already know them I thought that maybe you could tutor them for a bit? Wendy, you tutor Cartman and Kyle tutor Kenny, how does that sound?”  
“What.” Wendy´s voice died completely,” Are you kidding me? Those guys have already failed! And besides you can´t make us tutor them outside school!”  
“I know that, Wendy. But they don´t listen to me and I also have my hands full with the up and coming tests.”  
Wendy crossed her arms,” I am not tutoring Cartman, and not Kenny either for that matter.”  
Kyle agreed with Wendy, he also felt like Cartman and Kenny couldn't get a passing grade on the time they had left.” I have to agree with Wendy.” he added but not with an upset tone as she used,” Cartman and Kenny are hard to teach, I know that just because I've been with them for many years.”  
Mr Walker sighed, his shoulders sunk down. Kyle swallowed at the sight. He did feel bad, after all being a teacher can't be an easy job. A chunk of empathy gathered in his throat and-  
Fuck it  
They were his friends. What kind of person would he be if he didn't even give it a try? Kyle exhaled, “Okay, Mr Grey. I can't promise anything but I´ll try.”  
Wendy´s eyes were immediately on him, she opened her mouth, about to say something when Mr Grey laid a thankful hand on Kyle´s shoulders.  
“I really appreciate it.” he smiled.  
He was the only teacher who acted nice with the students, sure he could be strict and angry but mostly he seemed understanding. Saying no to a man like that would only feel bad for Kyle.  
Kyle stretched a smile back, a bit forceful since he already knew he probably wouldn't be able to help out much.  
Wendy and Kyle got permission to leave.  
“Why did you do that? Cartman't even your friend.” Wendy confronted him as they walked out the door. She knew they hung out together but in her take on it it was more like acquaintances who couldn´t stop accidentally bump into each other.  
“Well, I- I can't just give up on them, I guess.” Kyle admitted.   
Wendy shot a side glance at him as he tried to spot Stan in the corridor.   
“Idiot.” She muttered.  
They heard Bebe´s voice call her over. Wendy passed Kyle, who couldn't do much but agreeing to being an idiot. 

 

“Hey, you never said what it was Mr Grey wanted to talk to you and Wendy about.” Stan brought up the first lesson at lunchtime.   
Kenny and Cartman were still nowhere to be seen so they had just assumed they wouldn't be appearing during the day. Kyle put down his food tray, joined in by Stan, Craig, Tweek and Clyde, Token had said he´d be eating with Nicole. The other relationship that seemed to go on strong from the fourth grade, except they had broken up one time in the 7th grade, but it seemed to be just a “phrase” or something since they soon after that were holding hands again.  
“What did you do.” asked Craig, his deadpanned voice sounding accusing.  
“Nothing,” Kyle retorted back,” He just asked if Wendy and I had free time to tutor them outside of school.”  
Stan sat down at the opposite side of his friend, raising an eyebrow,” And?”  
“And-” Kyle knew he would probably get backlash with the decision he'd made,” I said, yes. Wendy totally refused though.”  
“Oh, good,” Stan let out a relieved sigh, earning a angry look from Kyle,”oh come one, Kyle, If Wendy were to teach either of them who the hell knows what would have happened!” Stan said to his defense.   
“Wendy had probably fucked Kenny anyway.” Craig inserted, Tweek by his side looked worried that his boyfriend would cause a big ruckus with his snide comments.  
“What the-?! That's not cool Craig! She wouldn't!”  
Craig put his fork in his mouth, looking up at Stan, giving a shrug.  
Kyle tried to ignore Craig's wish to start a fight, and continued.” As I said, I accepted it. I mean, I can't just let them go out High school without passing grades, right? And I think Cartman only is behind in math and science, right?”  
“Maybe, but has Kenny even been studying anything at all? I think the only grades that are good is in cooking class.” Clyde filled in, sitting next to Stan with a worried look on his face.  
“Why the hell did you accept it.” Craig asked in monotone.  
“I just said it. It's wrong to just leave your friends when they need you, right?” Kyle repeated himself, looking around the table but not really getting much support back.  
“No?” Craig said flatly, his eyes staring at the ginger haired boy next to him.   
Kyle grunted loudly as he put his hands arms on the table, burying his face in his hands. This task only seemed heavier the more he talked about it.   
“D-Don't worry about it, dude.” Tweek chipped in,” You're smart, right? You can probably find a way to teach them.”   
Kyle gave a trying smile at Tweek trying to be somewhat supportive even though his twitching with his eye clearly revealed the opposite.  
“Doesn't change that they're idiots, though,” Craig said, but right after he yelped in pain as Tweek elbowed him in the side, telling him to stop talking.  
Stan had sat quiet as his friend discussed his situation with the guys around the table.  
Suddenly two other trays were placed at two empty places, chairs pulled out and the two missing people joined the group.  
“Hi, guys.” Cartman greeted, then adding a “What's happening?” when seeing Kyle with already a tired expression.   
Upon hearing the voice, Kyle immediately looked up, tired but still able to give a annoyed glare as he saw Cartman and Kenny showing up. Everyone around the table just got quiet, not expecting them to show up.   
Cartman inspected everyones' faces, “What?”  
“Where have you been?” Stan asked what they all wondered.” You have already missed half the school day, so what are you doing here?”  
Kenny, who had started wearing his hood down, shoot a look at Cartman.  
“Was up late last night, so I was tired.”   
“Same.” Kenny joined in with the excuse Cartman gave.   
No one really believed them, but didn't bother finding out a better reason so they just let it slide.   
Kyle felt his heart stop a bit. A ghostly feeling of his hands being pressed down on the ground appeared and he immediately felt stuck. Kyle moved down his hands to the waiting fork and knife laying at the side, as if to make sure he could move and everything was just his imagination playing a game. The whole day up to now had he been wondering if he would come, but since he never did he had let his guard down and the nervous feeling he had had left him. Only to be revived at a simple sight of him right now. He didn't look bothered at all by what had happened in the dark. Maybe it had just been Kyle feeling like this and it was irritating. He grabbed his fork and begun to eat, the voices of his friends going on about a different topic were drained out by a confused voice in his head trying to find a category to place this feeling in.  
Except for Kyle being quiet, Kenny also didn't talk a lot, and since he wasn't distracted with talking he noticed Kyle's somewhat odd behaviour.   
“-oh, and Kyle's gonna be your teacher until you guys at least learn the basics to get a passing grade.” Clyde said.  
Not having followed the conversation, Kyle didn't know what they had been talking about but at hearing his name he looked up from his plate and a bit dumbfounded faced Clyde.  
Cartman's eyes quickly flashed at Kyle's face, a second of their eyes meeting before the brown haired boy turned back to Clyde,”Why? I don't need someone tutoring me.”  
“Yeah, you do,” Stan argued back,” You'll fail in math and science if he doesn't get your stupid brain to work.”   
“EY! Hippies should stay out of it!” Cartman fumed. “I won't be needing math or science anyway, and I won't be teached by a ginger haired Jew!”  
This cleared Kyle's hazed mind immediately, “ Shut up, Cartman. That argument is stupid and lame; it doesn't work since we all know I'm much smarter than you.” Kyle glared.   
Kenny watched his two friends, knowing if he didn't speak up know he'd have to wait until they were done with bitching on each other,” Kyle, I'm not gonna be teached by you. Sure, you're smart but you'll probably kill me if you try to teach me, and I aren't up for that.” Kenny's lips twisted into a grin, already having a “teacher” in mind he found much more suitable and funnier, turning around he searched through the lunchroom, stopping when his eyes caught their prey; a blonde smile boy who smiled happily as he chatted away with some girls.   
“Hey! Butters!”   
The boy immediately reacted at his name being shouted through the room, some students also stopped at the sudden sound but quickly ignored it since it had nothing to do with them.   
Butters made an excuse to leave, saying his friend called him. Leaving his tray behind he marched towards Kenny, who only answered the oncoming train with complaints with a flirtatious grin.   
“Where the hell have you been, Mister!” Butters locked his arms at his hips, straight back as if he tried to give of a threatening pose, which did not work at all. His small frame only looked cute in Kenny's eyes and he couldn't help but to tease a bit.  
“What do you been, Buttercup?” He asked with a feigned sweet voice.   
“Don't you “Buttercup” me! You've been gone the whole day!” Butters protested, nothing in his face said he was joking around.  
“Aw,” Kenny moaned, he reached out and grabbed the boys wrist and pulled him closer, like a doll he easily placed him on his knees, resting his head on the up raised shoulders.” I was tired, okay?” He explained.  
Butters didn't give any consideration, only staring angrily at the parka dressed boy, “I actually don't care! You can't go and miss school, Kenneth!”   
Even when Butter was the one using his whole name, Kenny's face torted in dislike at never really liking it, but he never mentioned it to Butters.   
“And I haven't been gone all day, right? I'm here now.”  
Butters refused to let Kenny tear down his determination to lecture him,” B-But still, you should at least try to attend all classes. Sure, sometimes it's hard but, just push through it, okay.”   
The whole atmosphere around the table seemed to have changed too fast for anyone's comfort. Stan, who sat next to Kenny only rolled his eyes, feeling out of place from the suddenly appeared flirting, he continued digging in his food, picking out things he liked and would throw away.  
“Ew, Kenny take your gay boyfriend somewhere else, you're spoiling the food experience.” Cartman winced, over reacting by pulling his tray to the side. Clyde just watched silently, munching on meat as he showed he had nothing against the romance playing out. If anything he actually looked sort of invested in it.  
Craig, never being the person who was comfortable with showing or seeing much affection in public, had his lips tightly pressed together, staring at Kenny and Butters with disgust. Tweek seemed to be more worried of his boyfriend than what went on at the opposite side, though he understood Craig's stare. It was always awkward when two people flirted in front of you so he couldn't blame him for being annoyed.  
Kyle felt somewhat weirdly uncomfortable. He was usually okay with Kenny's more sexual side, as long as it wasn't at him. But now his face felt heated and his eyes wanted to pull away from them. He turned his head away, eyes focusing on the table but it was hard trying to keep out everything Kenny whispered to Butters. Again, his heart began racing like it had done during the night and it made his body feel restless.   
“I wanted to ask, Buttercup, can't you teach me? You're good with math, right? So tutor me outside school.”  
Butters pondered a moment,” And I'm better at english, science, history, P.E and-”  
Kenny chuckled, having received the message Butter wanted to give him. “Okay, okay, I get it.” Kenny gave the sulking boy a tighter hug,” You're the bestest.” Kenny complemented.  
“That's wrong, Ken. `Bestest´ isn´t a word..” Butters corrected.  
“And that's why you should teach me.”   
The parka dressed boy smirked up at the blonde, knowing he had killed off that sourness he had had just a moment ago.   
“Okey, mister. But don't you go and back out now.” Butters still didn't give his sunny smile, instead he kept on his role as a man set out to with a mission to give Kenny a lesson. Kenny took a quick trip with his eyes at the others around the table, then leaned up to whisper something in Butters ear, earning a quick spreading blush across his face. Tweek almost got the wrong impression after seeing how Butters reacted afterwards, flushed and somewhat big eyed, but Butters was the first to say anything.  
“Kenneth!” Butters used Kenny's full name, everyone could guess what sort of things Kenny had whispered to him in order to make Butters like that. He climbed down from Kenny's knees and stood up, It looked like he was about to say something more but suddenly he seemed to realize everyone else's presence, so he shut his mouth tight, only giving Kenny a embarrassed look before stroding off to the girls without a bye.  
For a moment no one talked. Kenny seemed to have enjoyed teasing Butters a bit too much and he still kept a stupid smile on his face.Cartman was the first to comment.  
“Dude, that was too much gay, even compared to Craig and Tweek.”   
Hearing his name Craig was quick to speak,” The hell do you mean with that, dumbass?”  
Cartman glanced towards him, “You guys are, like, the king couple of gays of this school.”   
“We are not the “king couple of gays”.   
Cartman put up his hands in defence, “Calm down dude. Nothing wrong with that.”  
Tweek wanted to avoid a fight breaking out, so he took a hold on Craig's jacket, as if that would be enough to keep him from throwing a punch at the brown haired boys face.  
Kenny interfered as long the flame of the argumenting were small, “So, there, Kyle. I've got another teacher.” He grinned.  
Kyle hoped his face didn't reveal how warm he felt after hearing Kennys and Butters talk. He pulled himself together and faced Kenny. “Well, that's good.” Kyle responded.  
“Just make sure to study first and then fucking, okay?” Cartman sneered,” I'm sitting right next to you, dude. I heard what you whispered and it's disgusting.”   
Kenny laughed at Cartman's honesty. “Did you hear, too, Stan?” He turned to the raven haired boy on his other side.   
Stan closed his eyes, sighing before standing up, picking up his tray with an empty plate.” I heard nothing, and I don't want to know. I'm leaving.”   
Kyle gave him a sympathetic look, knowing Stan had heard what Kenny had said back then.  
“I think we all know,” Craig muttered. He looked at Tweeks plate that was empty, before saying,” Let's go.”  
Clyde, who still worked on his food, chewed faster, saying “wait a bit,” to his friends but Craig had already turned his back at him and walked away, Tweek going slower behind him as if he waited somewhat on Clyde, who soon hurried to them.

Left were Kenny, Cartman and Kyle.  
A buzz from Kenny's phone told him he'd received a message, flipping it up he smiled,” we'll see in which order the fucking comes.” he leaned back and started typing a reply.   
Kyle gave him a look,” Kenny, please try to get passing grades. Don't just fuck around with Butters.” Kyle implored, sighing since he was afraid he already knew the answer.   
Looking up at his friend he snickered,”I'm kidding, Kyle. Butters won't let me off that easy. But you guys gonna be okay? Promise you won't fuck more than me and Butters, yeah?”  
Cartman's eyes darted quickly to the ginger across from him,”Don't worry. I wouldn't fuck a Jew.”   
Kyle felt Cartman's gaze drill into him, with a faked bravery he met his eyes, “Kenny, don't even joke about it.” he said, a shiver running down his spine causing his body to tense up as to not shudder.   
Kenny might not get good grades, but he knew how to read people's body language, and since some time back he felt like Cartman and Kyle had other feelings for each other than “friends”. He didn't say anything, only putting back his phone in his pocket and did as the others had done.  
´I'm not joking, though´ He thought was he heard Kyle and Cartman continue to talk with each other.

“Kenny, put away the phone and concentrate!” Butters ordered.   
Kenny sat at Butters desk chair while Butter had gotten himself a chair from the dining table downstairs.   
“Yes, yes, Mr Stotch.”   
Kenny closed the screen and put it to the side. Even if he knew he needed to study and he was thankful to Butters who offered his spare time to carefully teach him things he didn't understand, he kept wanting to look a his phone and send a text to a certain friend.  
“Ken, we'll stay up the entire night until you get your head around this,” Butters pointed at the math problem in front of him.   
“What about the rule to not stay up too long?”   
Butters smiled big, happy to say he had managed to convince his parents to let Kenny stay longer because they needed to study. Kenny gave back a smile, leaning closer to Butters.  
“Buttercup, why don't we-”  
“No. Stop it.” butters shoved the other away from him,”Study and …” Butters stopped mid-sentence, his cheeks flaming up.  
“We can - what?” Kenny urged teasingly, purposely pretending he didn't know what his boyfriend thought.  
Butters strict face weakened,” do that later. Only if you're good.” Butters added once again pointing in the book,” You promised Kyle, right? Don't make him disappointed.”  
Kenny hum-ed as a answer, throwing a glance at the wall clock hanging on the room's wall. He knew Cartman had been convinced to go and study at Kyle's house almost right after school that ended around 3 pm. Now it had gotten dark outside and it was close to 10. Kenny wondered if it was about time to send the text. “Sorry, Butters, I just have to send a quick text, okay? It's important.”   
Not waiting for a reply he unlocked his phone and took up his and Cartman's private chat. His fingers quickly typed something and when Butters wondered what it was, he put it away, knowingly avoiding the question.  
“Okay, now. Let's continue.” Kenny smiled, picking up his pen.

Only a few minutes into the studying Kennys phone buzzed for a received message. Not sparing a second even though Butters naging him he had to study without distraction, he once again clicked on the screen, a notification showed up and he a smirk spread over his lips. His eyes glowed in new found excitement as he read just what he wanted in response.  
Noticing Kenny's big smile and planning eyes Butters got really curious,” Ken! Tell me what it is.”  
Kenny turned to the smaller boy, throwing away his phone and quickly caught his slim frame in a hug, close to his ear he whispered with a sweet voice,” Let's fuck.”  
Taking the bronde boy by surprise of hearing those words Butters got easily picked up from the chair and moved to bed. Laid down on the pillow as Kenny crawled on top of him.   
“I told you to not use that word, Ken.” Butters reminded him,” And what happened to studying!”  
Kenny only grinned down at the boy underneath him, feasting his eyes on the rosen colored cheeks and his bright blue eyes. “Me and Kyle had an agreement, and I just got a text saying he broke it so I guess I don't have to to keep my side of it.” Kenny leaned closer, softly pressing his lips against Butters soft ones, the corner of his mouth still turned up.  
The kiss grew more intense; Kenny nibbled on Butters under lip as if asking for permission to be let inside his mouth. With his tongue he found it easy to slip into the hot place, searching around and lapping at each other. It was encouraging to hear soft moans already leaving Butters mouth and it made Kenny feel like no matter how far he is inside his boyfriend, or how long, it wasn't enough.   
It lasted until Butters had to force himself free from it. His breathing was uneven and a visible blush had overtaken his face completely, with a dazed and confused look Butters regained his ability to talk to Kenny's face only a few millimeters away, “It's “Kyle and I”.” Butters corrected. Kenny was about to tell him to put of the learning right now, but thinking about that this was actually meant to be a study session Kenny didn't bother saying anything. His boyfriend was cute even with his stupid dedication, but if he learned anything more he would feel like he'd be fucking a homework, which was a huge turn off, even for him.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kenny whispered, giving him a short peck on the lips,” you and I have to be quiet or your parents will hear,” he said before kissing him again, feeling how Butters relaxed under his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah!  
> This is the end, hopefully you´re not too angry for this somehow turning out to be a Bunny fanfic towards the end, but you still got to know that Kyle and Cartman ended up together, right?  
> Just love the thought of Butters calling Kenny "mister" when he think he´s going too far, or Kenneth! Just a little headcanon haha <3  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts and / or kudos.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
